Alabastro
by Andaira
Summary: Porque su color era el blanco, el del alabastro, y no podía concebir otro material más adecuado para esculpirla. Inuyasha&Kagome One shot!


**Alabastro**

Entró por la fría puerta de hierro gris del estudio. Al dar un paso dentro, sintió como si el corazón se le encogiera de golpe. Olía a incienso de jazmín, un olor suave, para nada recargado. El color de las paredes era de un crema que calmaba, un color caliente, liso. Una pared entera de cristal por donde se veía la ciudad a tus pies y lograba la entrada de una luz purificadora. Pero solo era eso, un gran espacio con un olor relajante, una luz perfecta y un color sobrecogedor, no había nada más, ni grandes andamios, ni grandes plásticos, ni nada aparatoso. Solo había un mueble con las herramientas en una esquina, un gancho que colgaba del techo, una pequeña plataforma de plástico blanco en el suelo para hacer de soporte y un banco, tres sillas y una mesita para las revistas pero que en vez del papel mache tenía cojines de diferentes colores y tamaños.

Pero en realidad la opresión de Kagome no se debía a algo físico o espacial, sino a algo más emocional, más íntimo. El estudio de un artista es como sus obras de arte. Es el espacio donde él se desenvuelve, donde se desnuda su alma, donde encuentra la calma necesaria que no logra hallar fuera de esas cuatro paredes. El estudio del artista es como el reflejo más preciso de su alma: la posición de los cojines, de las sillas, el mismo color de las paredes, el olor, la intensidad de la luz… Kagome, cuando entraba en ese sitio, le sentía a él de la manera más destapada y desprovista de pudor que podía encontrar. Eso la sobrecogía. Más de lo que él ya la abrumaba fuera de allí.

Avanzó mirándose los pies para no mantener la mirada en cada rincón y mota de polvo de la estancia. Estaba descalza y mostraba las uñas pintadas de amarillo fosforito junto con el pequeño tatuaje de una flor de jazmín. Se detuvo delante de una escultura de hierro pintada de negro. Era una mujer vestida con una especie de camisón. Los ojos abiertos sin ver y medio tumbada, la mujer extendía los brazos como si intentara alcanzar algo que estaba en el cielo, algo que era como la luz del sol o el agua para vivir. Kagome movió los dedos de los pies, retorciéndolos. La mujer buscaba amor, un amor que no veía, de ahí su ceguera, y que algo le impedía alcanzarlo, de ahí el por qué de su posición en el suelo. Lo que la impedía coger el amor no era solo la ceguera, sino ella misma.

Kagome dejó de mirar la escultura para ir hacia donde la luz en diagonal del exterior daba con mayor intensidad. Él estaba allí, encima de un montón de cojines en el suelo, en posición india, concentrado en un bloc de dibujo que estaba apoyado en un caballete a su medida. Se detuvo un momento a observarle antes de ir hacia él silenciosamente sabiendo bien que él sabía que ella ya estaba allí. No dijo nada, ni un "hola" o un "ya estoy aquí". Nada. Se detuvo a su espalda, encima de los cojines, donde tenía una perfecta vista de lo que estaba dibujando en el cuaderno. Solo a ella le dejaba ver sus bocetos, solo a ella, porque era ella a la dibujada o esculpía en sus obras. Y se miró, y siempre que se miraba en una de sus obras se veía realmente a ella, no a la Kagome que ella aparentaba o intentaba mantener a flote. Veía a la Kagome verdadera, la que luchaba para salir a la luz pero que al intentarlo se cegaba y el dolor volvía a esconderla dentro.

El boceto no la defraudó, era solo el andamio de la obra, un conjunto de líneas y redondas, simples trazos, trazos que conformaban un todo, un algo, un ella. Y Kagome estaba encima de la nada blanca del papel. La Kagome del boceto estaba totalmente desnuda, de pie pero inclinada hacia atrás, con las manos a los lados extendidas cómo si lo que abrazara fuera demasiado grande y la envolviese. Aún siendo lo que era, un boceto, la Kagome dibujada tenía todo el detalle posible: las finas cicatrices en el muslo derecho, las cortadas uñas de los pies coloreadas de carboncillo simulando el color amarillo, el tatuaje minúsculo del pie, las caderas voluminosas, el ombligo con la sombra perfecta, la curva de su pecho, los brazos largos y ágiles, las manos finas, pequeñas, con las uñas largas y perfectamente cortadas, los rasgos de la cara con esas pequeñas marcas al lado de los ojos que se habían formado recientemente por causa de la sonrisa que normalmente llevaba, el cabello largo, ondulado con los rizos en las puntas cayendo a su alrededor como una manta. Kagome no se reconocía en ese dibujo. Una Kagome demasiado verdadera, demasiado expuesta, demasiado detallada. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus manos se posaran encima del cabello de él, metiendo los dedos entre las hebras para darle un masaje cariñoso. Él ya sabía que ella estaba allí, detrás de él.

Kagome bajó la cabeza, mientras seguía con el masaje capilar, y la posó encima de la cabeza de él sin llegar a tocarla pero a una distancia perfecta para poder oler su fragancia. Olía a tierra mojada, húmeda, recién rociada por la lluvia; olía a bosque, y para ella el bosque era más que un conjunto de árboles, era su casa, su hogar. Con ese olor y los ojos cerrados con deleite, fue moviendo las manos por todo el cuerpo de él, como si ella fuera una ciega que necesita del tacto para reconocer a las personas. Su cabello era negro largo y espeso, con volumen. Sus rasgos faciales angulosos, simétricos, serios, varoniles; tenía la piel áspera de hombre, con las arrugas en la frente, los pómulos marcados, los labios gruesos y un mentón caracterizado por la barba de dos días. Sus hombros y brazos anchos, fuertes, prietos, potentes; una masa de músculos tensa que podían causar daño pero que para ella era como las paredes de una casa. Un pecho desnudo, musculoso, con unos pectorales marcados, poblados de un bello espeso del mismo color que su cabello que se extendía y bajaba por el camino de la felicidad pasando por una barriga plana y dura. Se topó con la goma de los calzoncillos y de repente unas manos masculinas se posaron encima de las de ella deteniendo cualquier futuro movimiento. Sus manos eran ásperas como su piel, fuertes, anchas; sus uñas iguales y perfectamente cortadas; unas manos que al tocarla, hacían que se estremeciera de placer no solo su cuerpo sino que también su alma. Y corazón.

Las manos de él no movieron las suyas, se estuvieron un largo rato detenidas encima de la goma de los calzoncillos. Kagome, con los ojos aún cerrados, se imaginó la sonrisa de él en esos labios de ambrosía, vio sin ver los ojos de un extraño ámbar ocultos bajo unas espesas pestañas, unos ojos que, como los suyos, estaban cerrados por el placer. Finalmente, él entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y las dejó encima de su corazón. Solo entonces Kagome abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el bloc de dibujo estaba a un lado de ellos en el suelo. Sonrió, ella no había hecho nada para que él dejara de dibujar. De un rápido movimiento, él la movió para que estuviera sentada en su regazo, las piernas de ella a cada lado de él, sus manos, en la fina y estrecha cintura de ella. Kagome se carcajeó al ver un fuego ardiente en las piscinas de mantequilla de él.

─ Debería prohibirte entrar así en mi estudio. Me desconcentras.- dijo él, acercando su cara al pecho de ella y oliéndola como un perrito. Kagome rio y le puso las manos en el cabello otra vez.

─ No seas infantil, Inuyasha, no he hecho nada.

─ Tonta. Te he sentido entrar por el sonido de esos piececitos tuyos en el suelo. Además, cómo se te ocurre tocarme de esa manera.- apartó la cara de su pecho y la miró arqueando perfectamente una ceja- Y no digamos cómo vas vestida.

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se miró la ropa. O la casi No ropa que llevaba. Como había estado durmiendo, era muy pronto por la mañana, solo se había puesto su bata de seda roja. Que ella recordara, a Inuyasha le encantaba esa bata. Sonrió internamente.

─ Lo siento, no sabía que te ibas a enfadar.- Inuyasha volvió a enterrar la cara en su pecho oliéndola otra vez y gruñendo.

─ Tonta- dijo alargando la "o". Kagome rió y apoyó su mentón en la coronilla de Inuyasha. Cerró los ojos al sentir las manos del artista acariciar sus muslos subiendo también por debajo de la bata.

─ Ha llamado Sango.- Informó ella.

─ Dile que ya le devolveré el Cd de Led Zepplin y la cubertería de plata.

─ ¿La cubertería de plata es de Sango?

─ …

─ ¿I- un- ya- sha?

─ Iban a venir tus padres, no les podía servir una cubertería de hierro o plástico.- Kagome negó con la cabeza dando por perdida la conversación.

─ No era eso, pero gracias por habérmelo dicho.- añadió sintiendo una caricia más fuerte y osada que las anteriores- me ha preguntada si podríamos ir a cenar con ella y Miroku esta noche, y que el alabastro que pediste ya está en su almacén.

─ Ahh, vale, por mi no hay problema. Podrías ponerte ese vestido azul tan sexy. No, mejor, ese traje chaqueta con falda corta con esos tacones negros. Nahhh, demasiado serio. Ya está, el vestido rojo con el lazo en la cintura. Sip, ese con escote de barco que te sueles poner con los zapatos negros con tiras en los tobillos y esa cinta en el cuello.

─ Inuyasha, no creo que necesita que me vistas.

─ Pero me encanta. Eres una maniquí muy guapa- dijo mordiéndole el cuello.

─ ¿Alabastro, Inuyasha? No usas ese material tan blanco en tus obras.

Inuyasha detuvo sus caricias y la miró serio de golpe. Sacó una mano de encima de su pecho –se había detenido allí desde hacía un rato como si esa parte de su cuerpo fuera de su propiedad- y le acarició el perfil de la cara.

─ Es algo que he querido hacer desde que te vi por primera vez.- Kagome entornó los ojos como siempre hacía al no entender algo- Cuando te vi por primera vez, mi mente de artista te comenzó a imaginar de mil posturas distintas, con miles de prendas de diferentes colores. Pero tú siempre vestías con tonalidades diferentes, no había ni una gama cromática que no usaras y no te quedara bien. Me pregunté cual sería tu color. Ya sabes, el color que tiene todo el mundo para él, ese color que te favorece más que todos los demás juntos. No conseguía encontrarlo. Para mí eso era un reto. Negro, rojo, azul, verde, amarillo… Al final lo descubrí.

─ ¿Cuál es mi color?- preguntó ella con voz ronca, ahogada.

─ El blanco.

─ Es un color muy soso- dijo ella con decepción.

─ No, es un color muy amplio y misterioso, guarda en él una gama sin fin.- Kagome inclinó la cabeza sin entender nada- el blanco hace que quiera ponerte colores encima.

─ El alabastro es… blanco, casi traslucido.

─ El blanco es por tu color, pero el traslúcido es por tus muros, por tus inseguridades, por ti.

Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta y un escozor en los ojos. Lo que él le estaba diciendo era más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a soportar. Ella no soportaba que la alagasen, se infravaloraba demasiado, pero sobre todo se sentía incapaz de concebir que una persona pudiera saber y ver tanto de otra como él de ella. Con un movimiento rápido, le empujó de espaldas encima de los cojines y se sentó encima de él a horcajadas. Él soltó un suspiro ronco y subió sus manos hacia su trasero por debajo de la bata para moverla encima de él. Kagome sonrió.

─ Inuyasha, ayer me compré un vestido totalmente blanco con un collar de ámbar- dijo a un dedo de su boca.

─ No… ahora no has de pensar en ropa. Nada de taparte.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está una idea que se coló en mi mente mientras intentaba dormir, no sé, quizás me he de plantear más a menudo el insomnio. **

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un pequeño, minúsculo comentario.**

**Un saludo, abrazo, beso... a todos y todas.**

**Andaira.**


End file.
